Nina is Back
by mmr777
Summary: What would happen if Nina returned to Westchester? R&R! Rated T for language
1. Meet the Clique

Hey this is my 1st FanFiction so don't kill me if it's horrible… I can take criticism and I'll fix my mistakes; I won't change the whole thing/delete it unless I think so, so don't tell me to!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Clique plot, characters, etc. and never will! Lisi Harrison does.

**THE CLIQUE (AKA THE PRETTY COMMITTEE)**

**Massie**: Our favourite alpha, ruler of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School in Westchester, New York. While her lustrous brunette hair and lip-glossed smile shine, Massie knows all of BOCD and the Pretty Committee are jealous of her style.

**Alicia**: Beta to Massie, this hot Spanish goddess spends her time gossiping. Would love to take over the Pretty Committee when Massie falls – and she wouldn't have a second thought on doing it!

**Dylan**: Always trying to lose weight – though she is constantly eating, too. Dylan is sucking down those Atkins diet shakes while also sucking up to Massie.

**Kristen**: This intelligent, hardworking girl can insult you faster than you can say, "My hair isn't ugly!"

**Claire**: The newest member of the Pretty Committee. Used to live in Orlan-dull, Florida. Now lives in Massie's guesthouse and borrows Massie's clothes practically every day.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Clique plot, characters, etc. and never will! Lisi Harrison does.

Barcelona International Airport  
Waiting-for-plane area  
Friday, August 15  
10:16 AM

Alicia was just saying goodbye to her older twin sister cousins when they popped the news on her.

"Cousin," Celia said, "Sorry to just tell you now when you're about to leave, but Nina is coming back to the States with you."

In her thoughts, Alicia screamed. "What?! Remember what happened last time she visited?"

Isobel interrupted then. "A-lee-cia, we know what happened, and Little Sister is sorry for it. No, never mind, she probably isn't."

Alicia started hyperventilating. Just then, Nina appeared, clad in a navy blue tank and sky blue sweats. She still had her hair-_don't_, the bowl-bob with thick platinum bangs. Her huge boobs were sticking out off her tall and thin body. Behind her, was the cheap carry-on she was dragging.

"Come on, we're going to miss the plane if you keep talking," Nina sneered. "I thought Little Miss Massie wasn't to be kept waiting."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! Massie can wait. Because she doesn't want to see you," she muttered under her breath.

**A/N** Soooo how do you like it so far?? I hope you like it… I might not get to update for a while, but review!!


	3. Shock

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Clique plot, characters, etc. and never will! Lisi Harrison does.

Thanks _BAM its Lyssie_ and _hollicrombieprep15_ for reviewing. This one is longer, about a page and a third in Microsoft Word with 1" x .25" margins and font size 12. Oh, and the font is Century Gothic. Hope you guys and everyone else likes it.

JFK Airport  
Tunnel between plane and airport  
Friday, August 15  
6:25 PM

After enduring a long flight with Nina by her side, Alicia was ready to fall asleep. But first, she had to let Massie know Nina was on the warpath again. Once off the plane, she speed-dialed Massie on her new pink BlackBerry Curve.

The super-rich alpha was just going out to walk Bean, her ah-dorable black pug, with her father when her iPhone started playing Britney Spears's "Piece of Me". Glancing at the Caller ID, Massie thought, I wonder what Alicia wants. Must be pretty important for her not to just text.

"Hey, Leesh. Sup?"

"Ehmagawd, thank gawd you answered. This is emergency times like 100! It's the opposite of funny."

"Why? What happened? Where are you? Give me the latest!"

"I'm at JFK. Celia and Isobel, my cousins, had to not tell me until right before I got on the plane to come here. Otherwise, I would have warned y-"

"Just spit it out! I can't wait all night. Bean needs her walk!!"

"Well, suh-orry! Nina is here."

Massie's jaw dropped. She looked at her cell to make sure it was really Alicia and not some prank caller.

"Whhaaat? That b-," Massie stopped herself because her father was watching her. "That idiot dares to show her face in Westchester again!"

In the background, Massie heard a cold voice speak.

"You do know I can hear every word of your conversation about me."

Massie came to the quick conclusion that this was not how her 8th grade year was going to begin, with a thief following her everywhere.

"Dad, can you walk Bean for me? I have like a major emergency that completely threatens my status," she emphasized to her father.

"Sure, anything for my girl. But Bean doesn't look very happy."

"Sorry, Bean," Massie reached down and kissed her puppy on the nose. "Thanks, Dad. Love Ya!" Massie yelled as she ran as fast as she could in her Miu Miu wedge heels back into the Block mansion up to her almost all white room. She fell onto her purple bed and said, "Kay, I'm back. Got my dad to walk Bean. So what was I saying? Oh ya, that bitch dares to show her face in Westchester again!!"

But the voice that answered was not one that Massie was expecting.

"Yes, yes, it _is_ nice to hear from you again, Massie," Nina spoke slowly into the phone like she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Nina, why are you here?" Massie demanded. "Nobody likes you anymore since you stole their stuff last semester."

"Sí," Nina spoke in a bitter voice, "I did. But just because I stole doesn't mean I can't visit, does it?

Massie could hear the smile in her voice. "Humph. Are you coming to school with us again? You will not be popular you know. Even with the boys. They know what you did."

Nina cackled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me stealing. If you want your popularity, you'll have to give your designer clothes and whatnot to me!! I've got a plan that your clique will never withstand. I'll be the new alpha of OCD."

**A/N** Eek those last lines were really hard to write. Now that I think about it, it sounds really cheesy. Eh, whatever. Review!


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer**: AGAIN… I don't own the Clique plot, characters, etc. and never will! Lisi Harrison does. Does anybody know if you have to put that on every single chapter?? Cause it's really starting to irritate me…

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters… sorry I haven't had a chance to update recently – between being sick and camp there's no time to. )

Block Mansion  
Massie's Room  
Friday, August 15  
6:55 PM

_Nina cackled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me stealing. If you want your popularity, you'll have to give your designer clothes and whatnot to me!! I've got a plan that your clique will never withstand. I'll be the new alpha of OCD."_

Massie was quite shocked – nobody dared to say anything like that to her before. Though she quickly recovered, Nina noticed the gasp.

"Here, I'll put Alicia back on," Nina smirked.

"Alicia," Massie barked, "what the hell is going on? What is this plan Nina is talking about?"

Massie sounds very disturbed and distressed, Alicia thought. "I have no idea. _She_ didn't tell me about this so-called 'plan' of hers, so I'm just as confused as you are," she said, ripping her phone out of Nina's hands.

"'So-called plan'? Ha! You wouldn't know a good plan from a bad one!" Nina snorted in the background.

Massie ignored her. "Emergency meeting." There would be no makeovers at the weekly sleepover tonight. "Just get over here ay-sap _without Nina_."

"I'll shake her off somehow… don't you worry," Alicia muttered. "I'm coming over there right now."

--

"Ok, so we're all here," Massie double-checked.

"Why are we here and neither nail polish or flat irons are out?" Dylan whined as she chomped on a low fat granola bar.

"'Cause this week there is an emergency so –,"

"Nina is here, and she keeps bitching about some plan that'll make her alpha," Alicia interrupted Massie, "so we need to discuss what we're going to do about her."

Dylan's jaw dropped open revealing a nasty sight. Kristen screamed while Claire stuttered, "Whaaaatt?"

"Dylan, shut your mouth; we don't need to see your chewed up food," Massie snapped. She looked around at the rest of the Pretty Committee. "It's true, so we're not styling each other up tonight. We have to find a way to outwit Nina and get her humiliated again."

Being the smart one and having common sense, Kristen asked, "Wait. Didn't you say she had a plan? What is it??"

"Um," Massie stole a glance at Alicia who was about to hyperventilate. "We don't know. She never told us," she said slowly.

"Well, that's not helpful," Dylan rolled her eyes.

In a shy voice, Claire said, "Obviously, we need to find out what it is, counteract it, and get her humiliated before school starts so she is shipped off to Spain. Prior to everyone finds out she's even here, that is."

"Since you came to Westchester I haven't felt so lonely. We're both poor and smart," Kristen said, depressingly.

"Okkkk, let's get back to business," Massie said, annoyed. She paused, and stared at everyone like they were crazy.

"Mass, what the hell is your problem?" Dylan asked.

"That's it," Massie whispered. "When _she_ said she had a plan, she said, 'You'll have to give your designer clothes and whatnot to me'."

Kristen let out her famous throaty laugh. "Whatnot?! That's new to me."

"So how is 'that it'?" Claire questioned. "We still need to figure out that plan. Somehow, she's going to figure out a way to get your clothes, probably all of our clothes except maybe mine, and she's going to use them against us."

They spent the rest of the night into the morning coming up with different scenarios. None of them seemed reasonable enough to be true. But one by one, they fell asleep, having stayed up all night trying to figure out Nina's plan.

**A/N** Ya, ya, I know cheesy, stupid ending. I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
